101universefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonspyre
Dragonspyre, officially the Kingdom of Dragonspyre, is a volcanic city world in the Avernus Skyway, once home to the famous Dragonspyre Academy. It is also known for its powerful and influential kings, as well its knowledge crystals, a source of knowledge for historians across the Spiral. After thousands of years of civilization, an attack by the Dragon Titan and his Titan Army wiped out most of the world's population, and so the remaining citizens evacuated, and Dragonspyre was abandoned. Years later, the world was taken over by the rogue wizard Malistaire Drake, who used it as his base of operations for him and his disciples. Drake attempted to re-awaken the Dragon Titan, so that he may command it to help him destroy the Spiral as revenge for the death of his wife, Sylvia Drake. His plan was foiled, and a battle between the Wizard and Malistaire Drake resulted in the death of Drake, ending his threat. History Foundation The world that would later be known as Dragonspyre was formed thousands of years ago, as were many of the worlds of the Spiral following the destruction of the First World during the Titan War. Sometime later, as civilization developed, the Kingdom of Dragonspyre was founded. In its early years, Man and Drake were dire enemies, and the people of Dragonspyre lived their lives in constant fear of an attack by these fire-breathing, flying beasts of the sky.''The Secret History'' The Age of Dragons The Kingdom of Dragonspyre began to gain power during the Age of Dragons, when King Mene tamed the first Drake. Mene joined forced with Gavarena, Queen of the Drakes, and together Men and Drakes overcame the Dragons. The Drakes soon spread across the Spiral, providing protection for realms both big and small. The Century War When King Jungen died without an heir to the throne, the long and violent Century War broke out. One hundred years after it began, Kylgor the Magnificent ended the Century War when he claimed the throne and forced a lasting peace on the land. Other accounts say he also ended the war by slaying a black dragon, though the truth has been lost to time. Following the Century War, the wizards and witches of Dragonspyre turned to the creation of knowledge crystals. At first, the knowledge that was stored in these crystals were exclusively reserved for royalty, though it didn't stay that way. Rydall's Plague Sometime later, Rydall the Conqueror inadvertently released a magical plague, known as Rydall's Plague, onto his duchy. Duke Sebastian fought with the Lords of Dragonspyre to find a cure His bravery then prompted the creation of Dragonspyre Academy. War Against the Treeminders To be added Rule of Aldared As Dragonspyre Academy grew, so did its political power. One of the academy's students, Aldared, used his knowledge and power to unseat Kylgor the Magnificent and overthrow his government. He ruled with tyranny, and was despised by the people of Dragonspyre. Growing tired of his rule, the people rose up and removed Aldared in a revolution, and a council was then created to divide power between witches, wizards, and the king. The Dragon Titan's Cataclysm Years later, the Dean of Admissions at Dragonspyre Academy, Vladimir Darkflame, grew angry with his colleagues. Using a summoning ritual, Darkflame summoned the Dragon Titan and Titan Army, who attacked Dragonspyre and wiped out much of the world's population. The rest of the people that had survived the terrible event evacuated. The Titan Army closed the gates at the entrances to the world, stranding those inside and restricting anyone from entering. Re-awakening the Dragon Titan Following the untimely death of his wife Sylvia, Ravenwood professor Malistaire Drake was brought to madness, obsessed with finding a way to bring her back from the dead, and get revenge on those he thought didn't do enough to save her. He used Dragonspyre as his base of operations, and attempted to awaken the Dragon Titan to do his bidding. His awakening spell was interrupted by the Wizard, who then fought and killed him, bringing an end to his tyranny. Areas *The Basilica *The Atheneum *Plaza of Conquests *The Necropolis *The Grand Chasm *The Tower Archives *The Drake Hatchery *The Crucible *The Forum *The Labyrinth *The Crystal Grove *Dragon's Roost *The Great Spyre *The Crown of Fire Behind the scenes To be added Notes and references External links * Game Worlds: Dragonspyre | Wizard101 Free Online Game Category:Worlds Category:Dragonspyre Category:Avernus Skyway locations